


Something About the Pevensies

by QuidditchSeason1977



Series: Writer's Workshop - Flash Fiction Edition [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchSeason1977/pseuds/QuidditchSeason1977
Summary: There was something about the Pevensies. They were just a little too... good. A little too... brilliant.There was something about the Pevensies. And Peggy Carter was determined to find out what.
Relationships: pre Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Writer's Workshop - Flash Fiction Edition [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866859
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Something About the Pevensies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #50 of my Writer's Workshop - Flash Fiction Edition list. That list is 52 prompts that are supposed to be written as quicly as possible (time limit - 2 hours) and be a minimum of 500 words long.
> 
> I don't own anything!

There was something about the Pevensies.

There were two of them – brother and sister (and they had another brother and sister as well, though Peggy had never met them). Peter Pevensie’s unit had been at Azzano when Captain Rogers liberated it and was now a part of the Howling Commandos. He was 23, a terror on the battlefield, and a magnificent strategist. Agent Susan Pevensie was a gentle soul at heart, but also quite fierce in her defense of others. At 22, she was (without question) the SSR’s best interrogator.

But there was something about the Pevensies.

Peggy couldn’t quite put her finger on why, but they were just a little too… good. Susan was a little too good at interrogations and intelligence analysis. Peter was just a little too good at strategy. It rubbed her the wrong way, though she wasn’t sure anyone else really saw it.

So, there was something about the Pevensies. And Peggy was determined to find out what.

So at the end of the summer holidays when the Commandos, Peggy, and Susan all had leave at the same time in London, and the Pevensies mentioned they would be seeing their siblings onto the school train, Peggy surprised herself (and everyone else) by asking to accompany them. “You both talk so much about them,” she said with a smile, “that I’d like to meet them.” Since Peggy was going, Captain Rogers ended up follower her and Sergeant Barnes ended up following _him_. So, there was quite a group of them going to the station.

The road outside the train station was busy, as was typical for London, even in wartime. Peter and Susan led the way, talking quietly to each other. Peggy caught enough to understand they were worried about their brother – apparently, he wasn’t adjusting well? Peggy was telling Steve about London as he looked about with wide eyes. Barnes’ cautious eyes darted around them, assessing the area for threats. She and Steve were concerned for him – he had such a hard time letting his guard down.

Just as the group were about to cross the road to the station, they saw a young girl in a boarding school uniform carrying a case run across the road, nearly getting hit by a car as she did so. Peter watched her. “Isn’t that Lucy?” he asked his sister.

Susan looked closely at the figure disappearing into the station. “Yes, it is,” she said, hurrying after the girl.

Inside the station was dark and crowded, hazy with smoke from the trains. The group lost track of Lucy’s small figure immediately, but it didn’t matter as they headed towards a group of teenagers cheering, gasping, and booing at whoever was in their circle. Peggy heard Susan sigh, “Oh Edmund,” as they headed towards the fight. Peter pushed through the crowd first, intending to break up the fight.

Now that they were closer, Peggy could see a wiry boy with dark hair and pale skin holding his own against three older, bulkier, boys with sneers on their faces. They were advancing on him, taunting him. “What are you going to do now Pevensie?” one snapped, clearly the ringleader. “Since we ain’t being _just_ and all?” The word _just_ came out as a sneer.

Peggy could only barely hear Peter’s “really Ed?” before the younger Pevensie brother was responding.

“Well, I do see it as my duty to correct injustices whenever I encounter them.”

Peggy heard Peter sigh. Then he raised his voice, “Alright, that’s enough now!” as he moved into the circle. He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at the four boys. Edmund looked almost sheepish but the other three looked unrepentant. Peter simply stared back, unimpressed. Eventually, the three seemed to decide it wasn’t worth it and left. The onlookers also dispersed, now that the show was over. In a few moments, all that remained were the four Pevensies, Peggy, Steve, and Barnes. Now that they were alone, Peter turned to face Edmund and said, “Really Ed?”

The younger boy immediately began to explain, “I didn’t mean to get in a fight, and I didn’t start it Pete, honest. They were picking on one of the first years and were about to start going through his luggage when I intervened. I couldn’t let it happen; it wouldn’t be right. Besides, I could take them.”

Behind her, Barnes snorted. “It’s like talking to you, punk,” he said to Steve. Peggy hid a smile. He wasn’t wrong.

Susan spoke to Edmund now. “We know you could,” she said, “and we know why you couldn’t just let it happen, but we aren’t _there_ anymore, and we can’t act like we are.”

Edmund frowned, “if they only knew who we were,” he started but Susan cut him off.

“But we aren’t that, here. We aren’t anything here. I’m not asking you not to be who you are,” she added before he could protest, “but I am asking you to be a bit more discrete and _try_ to blend in a bit more?”

Sighing, Edmund nodded. “I’ll try,” he agreed.

Peter nodded, relaxing his stance. “Good. Now let Lucy have a look at you.”

As Lucy fussed over Edmund, Peggy considered Susan’s words: “we aren’t there,” she had said. Where could she mean? She couldn’t mean England or London. Perhaps the countryside? She knew the Pevensies had been sent there for a while. But even that didn’t completely make sense. Peggy was definitely missing information.

Lucy finished tending to Edmund’s injuries (a split lip and some bruises on his cheek) and Peter introduced the group to each other.

Peggy smiled at the two teenagers after they had been introduced. “It’s very nice to meet you,” she said.

“You as well, Agent Carter,” said Lucy. She looked at Steve and Barnes, “And thanks for watching Pete’s back.”

“He doesn’t really need it,” said Barnes, “feels more like he’s watching ours.”

Edmund smirked. “That may be so, but Pete has a nasty habit of getting into trouble where there isn’t supposed to be any. Put him in a warzone and that habit becomes ten times worse.” That caught Peggy’s notice – it almost sounded like he was speaking from experience. How odd.

Susan mock pouted. “I don’t need someone watching my back?” she asked.

Lucy smiled at her, “Not like Pete does – you’re not nearly as trouble-prone as him.” The group laughed as Peter protested in mock outrage.

Suddenly, Susan looked up. “Do you feel that?” she asked.

Peggy didn’t feel anything, but she was on guard anyways. However, the other three Pevensies were nodding. “Isn’t that your horn, Sue?” Edmund asked.

“Quickly,” said Lucy, reaching for Edmund’s hand, “grab hands!”

Feeling a bit foolish, Peggy grabbed Steve’s hand with one hand and Lucy’s with the other. Since the Pevensies seemed to have some idea of what was going on, she’d follow their directions – for now. She’d want answers soon. As soon as she touched Lucy’s hand, she could feel it – a great rush of power and wind. She didn’t quite know what it was, and it scared her. Peggy closed her eyes as both the power and the wind got stronger. Suddenly, everything stopped and was silent, aside from a noise that sounded like… the ocean? Peggy opened her eyes. They were in a cave, and through the mouth she could see a white beach and then an ocean. How could this be?

She could see Steve and Barnes were just as confused, but the Pevensies weren’t. They were relaxed, smiling. Peggy’s eyes narrowed. What was going on here?

“We’re _home_ ,” said Lucy, grinning at her family.

“Excuse me,” said Steve, “but where is here? And how exactly we got here would be good too.”

The four Pevensies seemed to remember they weren’t alone and faced the other three. “We’re in Narnia,” said Edmund.

“Where is Narnia?” asked Peggy. She’d never heard of such a place. Could it be a code?

Susan smiled at her, as if she knew what she was thinking. It was likely – Susan was very perceptive. “It’s not anywhere on earth,” she said. “It’s on another world.”

Peggy’s brain stuttered to a stop. “Impossible,” said Steve.

Barnes snorted. “What, like what happened to _you_ ain’t straight out of a picture?”

That was a valid point, Peggy admitted. “You’re not saying you believe this?” Steve said incredulously.

“Yeah, Stevie, I am,” Barnes snapped back. “Think about it. We fight against a guy with a red skull and weapons that make you disappear. How is being transported to a different world any less believable?”

Also, a good point, Peggy mused. Steve must have thought so too because he deflated. “Yeah, alright.” He turned to the Pevensies. “I guess we believe you.”

“Very kind of you,” said Lucy and there was something different about her here, compared to the girl they had met at the train station a few minutes earlier. A quick glance showed all the Pevensies standing taller, shoulders back and spines straight, something infinitely more regal about their bearing.

Edmund turned to Peter. “We must find out what is happening,” he said. “We heard Susan’s horn – no one blows that without a good reason.”

“We will go up to the castle,” said Peter. “Someone up there will know anything there is to know.”


End file.
